Hogwarts meets the new generation of troublemakers
by Chiaki Hamano
Summary: Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel...meet Hogwarts. Hogwarts... meet the four infamous troublemakers. I'm sure you five will get along wonderfully. A small advice for the four troublemakers though...Try not to destroy the school too soon, alright? Book 1 of the series.
1. Prologue: Letters and reactions

**Inspired by:** a post on tumblr

**Author's note:** Before I begin this, I just want to talk a little bit about the timeframe in this fic. Okay, so I checked out about Hogwarts' History earlier and I saw that Hogwarts was founded in 9th or 10th century (I choose 9th) and the main characters will attend Hogwarts in 1000s or something like that...I know about the animation's time frame but this is an AU and a fanfiction so please don't go into details about that...And since Rapunzel doesn't have a last name, I have added a last name in her acceptance letter so please forgive me about that. Oh, and there are other characters beside the big four, too...Now, without further delay, let's begin this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or RoTG

* * *

******Prologue: Letters and reations**_  
_

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Tsar Lunar_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Golden Star Alchemist, Chf. Warlock)_

_Dear Miss Glockenblume,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

_Deputy Headmaster_

* * *

"MOM! DAD! I DID IT! I HAVE IT!" An excited voice startled the whole silent village. Several crows cried out and flew away from their resting places just as a golden blurt rushed passed them. A blonde haired girl jumped up and down happily and ran into her house. She had to tell her parents about this!

"Calm down, dear…take a deep breath. Tell me, what happened that made you so happy?" A brown haired woman chuckled, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. The little girl, Rapunzel, took a deep breath and grinned. She held up a parchment for her mother to see.

"Mom, I just got my Hogwarts letter five minutes ago!" The girl squealed and gave her mother the acceptance letter, a proud look on her face.

"Thank you, dear…Let's take a look at this together, shall we?" The mother sat down on a nearby chair and rolled open the scroll. Wrapping a hand protectively around her daughter, the woman pulled Rapunzel closed.

"Okay…" The girl nodded and leaned against her mother. Her green eyes shone brightly when her mother began reading the letter, soaking in her mother's every word. She couldn't wait to show this to her father. Where was he anyway? Maybe he's in the lab?

"Hmm…did something happen? You two look happy…" A male's voice rang clearly across the room causing Rapunzel and her mother to look up. The child jumped out of her mother's embrace and raced toward her father, hugging his waist.

"Dad! I got my letter this morning!" She said with a happy smile. The father looked at his wife to confirm the information, his eyes twinkled with joy. The woman only smiled "It's true, love…Our Rapunzel has grown up so fast…We'll be old and wrinkled real soon…"

The little girl paused and turned her head to look at her mother. There was a frown on her bright face. "I won't let you become old…I will find a medicine so that you won't die!" She said seriously, crossing her arms together.

Her father only chuckled and patted his daughter's blonde head "Everyone has to die, princess…It's Mother Nature's rule… Many people has tried to change that… they met horrible consequences, you know…"

"But…" Rapunzel whispered; Her lips trembled slightly. She didn't want her parents to die or become old. She wanted them to live with her forever and ever.

"Let's not think about such things anymore, okay? Today's your happy day…" Her mother touched Rapunzel's face, bringing her back to reality. The woman's word calmed her child down considerably.

"Okay…" Rapunzel finally said and let her mother lead her to the dining room. The little girl's hair shone for the briefest second under the sunlight.

And so, Hogwarts had her first infamous troublemaker.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Tsar Lunar_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Golden Star Alchemist, Chf. Warlock)_

_Dear Mister Frost,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

* * *

"Frostbite… look what I have for you…" A middle aged man walked into the room holding a yellow piece of paper lazily. His smooth gray hair and watery green eyes strangely reminded people of a rabbit. However, the hard edge in his eyes promised pain and suffering to anyone who dared to say it out loud.

"Uncle Kangaroo!" An albino boy exclaimed, his deep blue eyes sparkled mischievously. He stiffened a giggled when his uncle's right eye twitched. He should do this more often. It was so funny teasing his uncle like this.

"Frostbite, for the last time, it's either uncle Bunnymund or uncle Aster…stop calling me uncle Kangaroo!" The man, Bunnymund, hit the boy's head lightly, earning a pout from his nephew.

"Then stop calling me Frostbite already…I'm Jack!" The boy retorted, his eyes narrowed and he stood up, dusting his brown trousers challengingly.

"In your dream, ankle bitter… I will stop calling you Frostbite when you admit that you're a spoiled brat and a royal pain the backside…" Bunnymund laughed when Jack snorted and took a sharp breath.

"Then I will stop calling you uncle Kangaroo when you admit to everybody that you look like a rabbit!" Jack grinned evilly. Serve uncle Kangaroo right for calling him a spoiled brat.

Bunnymund gasped dramatically and leaned closer, faced to face with Jack. "Oh you didn't just say _that_…" Jack was so dead… so very _dead_. No one called him a bunny or a kangaroo and got away with it.

"But I think I just _did_…a cute, fluffy, cuddling _bunny_…" Jack taunted, also leaning closer to his uncle's face. They cracked their knuckles and began growling, neither of them was willing to back down.

"Enough you two… I don't want to destroy this house when I just rebuilt it last week…" A booming voice said. Bunnymund and Jack snorted and turned around to face the speaker.

"Father…" Jack greeted with a small smile, his eyes still glared at Bunnymund every now and then.

"G'day, mate…" Bunnymund also greeted the large man, ignored Jack completely much to the boy's annoyance.

"Bunny… son…" Nicolas North returned their greetings with a nod. It should be also noted that Nicolas North was the only person who could call Bunnymund 'Bunny' without receiving a beating.

"I thought you have something to show him, Bunny?" North smiled, gesturing the letter in Bunnymund's hand.

"Oh, right, I forgot…here you are, you annoying Frostbite…" Bunnymund grumbled before shoving the letter into Jack's hand. "Congratulation, you have a spot at Hogwarts…"

"R-really…?" Jack asked uncertainly before skimming the first few lines of the letter. Much to Bunnymund's surprise and North's amusement, the white haired boy leaped forward and hugged his uncle tightly.

"Thank you, Uncle Aster…" He whispered gratefully. Bunnymund smiled and rubbed his nephew's back. His nephew was a good kid… he should have been more opened to other people.

"You're welcome, Frostbite…you're welcome…"

"Aww… look at you two, so cute together…" A female voice squeaked and Bunnymund immediately let go of Jack, a slight blush on his face. He forgot North was still in the room and now, Tooth, too? Oh god, he had destroyed his tough reputation in one minute…

"Mother!" Jack yelled and fidgeted when his mother pressed a kiss on his forehead. This was so embarrassing.

"Haha, let's go celebrate this event… my son's eleven years old! He will have _the_ talk and a girlfriend in no time…" North laughed and pulled his family into the dining room.

"Will uncle Pitch be here?" Jack asked, his pale cheeks still had two red spots.

"Pitch?...Ah, no, he's busy with his research…as usual, you know..but he sent you a present earlier… your cousin will be there though…" North replied, scratching his beard.

"Sandy? This is awesome! Come one, father… What are we waiting for?" Jack asked brightly and ran into the room to greet his favorite cousin.

The second troublemaker had made his way into Hogwarts.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Tsar Lunar_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Golden Star Alchemist, Chf. Warlock)_

_Dear Miss DunBroch,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

* * *

"Merida! Come down here this instance, young lady…" A voice yelled and moments later, a red haired girl hovered in front of an older woman, her bushy hair flew in every direction. She was sitting on a broomstick, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground.

"When are you going to tell me about your Hogwarts letter?" The woman demanded angrily, holding out a yellow scroll for Merida to see.

"…err, soon?" Merida offered, ready to dodge if her mother did anything more dramatic than this. She didn't mean to forget about the letter… she was just… busy playing Quidditch… She would tell her Mother soon anyway so… why made a fuss about this?

"But…Mother, I _don't_ want to study… I want to become a professional Quidditch player!" Merida whined and flinched slightly when her mother gave her a sharp look.

"You _will_ study at Hogwarts, young lady… Quidditch is for boys only…And… what are you holding? A beater's bait? Give me that" The woman, lady Elinor, tried to take the bait away from her daughter but the young girl held it in a strong grip.

"No, _mother…_ I will listen to you and go to Hogwarts… but I won't give up on Quidditch or archery anytime soon…" Merida gritted her teeth and flew away, escaping her mother's grasp.

"Merida, come back! Merida!" Lady Elinor yelled, trying to call her daughter back to no avail. She shook her head and casted a look at her three sons, who were trying to do a simple _lumos_ without much success…

"Merida…what am I supposed to do with you?" She sighed and walked into the mansion, the letter was still being gripped tightly in her hand.

A reluctant princess had to go to Hogwarts…Oh boy…this was not a good sign.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Tsar Lunar_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Golden Star Alchemist, Chf. Warlock)_

_Dear Mister Haddock,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

* * *

"Hiccup! Help me with this, will you?" A man's voice called out and the boy in question came forth, stumbling on the way. "Y-yes, sir…" He was scrawny and weak-looking, his unruly brown red hair covered his eyes and he tripped again, landing face flat in front of the man.

"I'm here…" He said breathlessly, still felt a little faint from all the work he had to do that morning. Panting heavily, Hiccup rubbed his face with his hands when he heard someone knocking the door.

"Open the door, Hiccup…I'm a little busy here…" The man, Gobber, ordered curtly and Hiccup had to stiffen a groan. He hated this time of the year. So many orders he had to finish.

"How may I help you?" Hiccup asked politely and then blinked in surprise when he saw a tiny man in front of the house. Well, maybe not _tiny_ but small, very _small_ compared to the normal Vikings Hiccup often saw.

"Um… Who are you, sir?" Hiccup asked hesitantly and the man smiled, his bald head titled to the side.

"I'm Tsar Lunar…Or the Man in the Moon as some others often call me…and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" The man said casually.

Hiccup blinked…once, twice… The man was still there, smiling at him gently. Okay, he had officially gone crazy. Must be because of all the work he had to do. He just _didn't _see a bald man in front of his house, claiming to be a headmaster of a magical school.

"I've gone insane…" Hiccup mumbled and closed the door with a loud _slam._ However, not even two second after he had closed the door, it was opened _magically_ again.

"I know it's a bit of shocking news but…listen to me…" The man, Lunar, tried to explain to a clueless Hiccup. He gave Hiccup a letter which the boy dumbly took and opened it with shaky hands.

"There's a h-headmaster of a magical school in front of our house!" Hiccup called to Gobber and the man's eyebrow rose but he didn't respond, waiting for Gobber to come out.

"Wha-?" Gobber came out slowly and unsurely. He stared at the man in front of him and asked suspiciously "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tsar Lunar…" The man patiently repeated and began to give both Hiccup and Gobber a lengthy explanation about this magical school, _Hogwarts._ He had even made a spoon dance to prove his point.

"Okay, listen here, you weirdo magical headmaster…" Gobber said, crossing his hands, interrupting another show by the man in the moon.

"I don't care what magical school you're teaching or how wonderful magic really is… Hiccup here won't go to that school… He'll be trained in the way of a Viking…" The man growled, trying to appear intimidating.

Headmaster Lunar just looked around the room, ignored Gobber completely. His eyes stopped when he reached the pictures of several Viking killing a dragon. "How about something like this… You let Mr. Haddock go to Hogwarts…and when he officially becomes a wizard… he will kill a dragon?"

"Wait, you mean… dragons are real?" Gobber and Hiccup asked, clearly surprised.

The headmaster only nodded sagely "As real as you and me…There are many kinds of dragons, too…" Gobber stared at the bald man, thinking hard. Hiccup, on the other hand, was praying to the gods that he wouldn't have to go to this school. He was weak enough as it was. How could he possibly kill a dragon? Or prove his worth as a Viking?

"You've got yourself a deal, Headmaster Lunar…" Gobber agreed and Hiccup groaned. He hated his life. The man in the moon's smile widened. Things had gone a lot smoother than he first thought.

The last troublemaker finally made his appearance.

**END prologue.**

* * *

**Author's note:** Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter… this is more like a prologue, explaining how each character has their Hogwarts letter and their reactions so that you all can prepare what to expect later. Tsar Lunar is the Man in the Moon's real name…or so Wikipedia has told me. I haven't read the books yet so forgive me if I describe him wrong. Give me a review to support me, please? Thank you very much… You are all very lovely…

**Next chapter: The Hogwarts carriage and first impressions **


	2. The Hogwarts carriage & first impression

**Author Note:** Hello everybody and welcome back to the first book of the series 'the infamous four of Hogwarts' Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorite and alerts... I appreciate it and it gave me inspiration to continue the story. And before I forget, the big four are only like... eleven years old so pairings won't come until much later when they are older, okay? This is only purely friendship and _maybe_ a little bit of future pairings but that's all for now. I have answered some of the questions and given you all some explanation at the end of the chapter. Now, without further delay, let's begin this...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RoTG, HTTYD, Tangled or Brave. And I don't make profit out of this...

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****The Hogwarts carriage and first impressions**

* * *

_September 1__st__, 1100s_

"Hiccup…are you sure that we have to go to this place?" Gobber asked Hiccup uncertainly, scratching his head with his right hand. Behind him, Hiccup tiredly dragged a large trunk to the crossroad.

"Yes, I'm sure… It's written in _here_…" Hiccup panted, re-reading the address for the hundredth time that day. Looking at the enormous trunk he had to take with him, Hiccup suddenly thought he was making a wrong choice.

"You know, Hiccup… If I hadn't seen that alley, Diagon alley something…I would have told you to go back home…" Gobber stated, wiping away a sweat on his eyebrow.

Hiccup sat on his trunk, sweats poured down from his forehead and dripped down on the ground. It was so hot here… He was used to the weather in his village where it snowed nine out of twelve months. Hiccup bit his lips and looked around, trying to find any sign of this _'magical transportation'_ that was supposed to take him to Hogwarts.

"Hiccup, look up… I think… it's here…" Gobber whispered in awe, pointing his hook hand to the sky.

Following Gobber's gaze, Hiccup looked up and immediately stood straight, taking several steps backward, tripping on his own suitcase. "Dear Thor…"

On the sky and coming toward them with a fast speed was a carriage carried not by horses but by two _pegasi!?_ The carriage stopped a few feet away from them and Hiccup slowly recovered from his newest shock, his mouth still dropped open.

"H-Hiccup…I think you should go…" Gobber said quietly, nudging the young Viking gently, urging him to go. Hiccup looked at Gobber and then at the carriage, still unsure whether he should go or not.

"Go and live freely… fulfill your dreams… Remember to write to me and your father…" Gobber continued. He would miss that little scrawny brat.

"Thank you, Gobber… and good bye…" Hiccup whispered and began pulling his trunk to the carriage. He kept turning his head to look at the older man every ten seconds.

"Will you two hurry up? There are two other people to take and we don't have all day, you know… Besides, this place is so _bloody_ hot…" A harsh voice yelled, making Hiccup jump and begin to move faster. He stepped into the carriage and blinked, titled his head curiously.

Inside the carriage, there was only another boy, another _white haired_ boy. His pale and smooth skin radiated like the moonlight and there was something in his icy blue eyes that kept drawing Hiccup's attention. The two made eyes contacted.

Then, the other boy blinked.

The contact was broken and Hiccup blinked rapidly, wondering what had just happened and why the other boy seemed so cold and _harsh_. Meekly, Hiccup took a seat opposite to the strange boy and sat down, hugging his trunk closed.

* * *

Jack was not having a good day. When he woke up that morning, he had had this strange feeling. It was not the belly's feeling like his Father had but it was a sign. Would something bad happen? Then, in his distracted state, the boy failed to notice the time and was almost late to the station where he had to wait for another _five_ minutes until the carriage arrived. _Five!_

After that, things had gotten worse. He found out that he had to sit with _three_ other kids, one muggleborn and two purebloods. And one of the two purebloods was _DunBroch_. Personally, Jack had nothing against the family because… after all, it was _the noble and most ancient_ house of DunBroch… But the girl, he heard she was _disaster_. His Father had visited the house on several occasions and according to the man's description, she would annoy Jack to no end, intention or not.

Then, when the carriage stopped to pick up the muggleborn, Jack had hoped he would meet someone who he could talk to without spilling some nonsense things about blood purity. He was wrong though… The boy he met was… awkward… _and_ scrawny. And did he mention awkward?

The boy was also very slow. It took him like…_ ten _minutes to go to the carriage. Did he crawl all the way or what? Too angry with the boy, Jack had unintentionally snapped at him, forgetting his own promise that he would befriend the muggleborn.

After that, the boy seemed to be sulking as he hugged his oversized trunk close and kept sending Jack _those_ looks – the looks Jamie would usually send him whenever the little boy wanted him to play with. Jack always caved in though.

And because of that boy's look, Jack sighed, and spoke in a 'warmer' voice "There's a place under the bench for you to put that trunk, you know…"

Jack mentally groaned when the boy gave him another lost puppy's look. That look would be the death of him. "Well…what are you waiting for? Put away the trunk…"

Jack facepalmed when the boy looked at him in surprise and slowly did what he was told. This would be a very _long_ ride.

* * *

Hiccup was watching the strange boy. Correction, he was observing the other boy. After about the first three minutes or so, Hiccup found out that this boy's emotions were very interesting, especially the emotions in his blue eyes.

The Viking, like Hiccup had found earlier in his life, wore their hearts on their sleeves. They never tried to hide their emotions or pretended to feel something while they did not actually _feel_. However, the boy in front of him was different, very _different_. His face was expressionless. His posture betrayed nothing. However, his eyes spoke for him.

This boy's eyes, Hiccup realized, were the only thing that showed his emotions. Because Hiccup hadn't known the boy for long, there were things that he couldn't read just yet. However, when the young Viking was observing and the white haired boy stared back, he could see an array of emotions in those beautiful eyes, flickered so fast that Hiccup didn't manage to catch most of them.

There was slight glaze in his eyes, like he was remembering something and then, anger, after that, those eyes returned to their emotionless state. The boy continued to look at Hiccup. His eyes flickered again. A defeated look appeared and the boy's shoulder sagged slightly. The blue orbs softened in the slightest.

"There's a place under the bench for you to put that trunk, you know…"

Hiccup was surprised. He hadn't expected the strange boy to speak at all. Not knowing what to do, the muggleborn looked at the strange boy yet again. The boy facepalmed.

"Well…what are you waiting for? Put away the trunk…"

Hiccup looked down and saw an empty space that was meant to be the place where he could put his trunk and the young Viking sighed softly. The other boy would surely think he was stupid for not realizing this sooner now. Hiccup didn't want to appear stupid though. He was just nervous. And sitting in a carriage pulled by pegasi was not exactly the most comforting thing in the world right now.

"Um…I'm Hiccup…" Hiccup swallowed hard and introduced his name, half-expected the white haired boy to sneer or ignore him. Well, if he did any of those things, Hiccup could totally understand. After all, he had received the same treatment back home.

"Jack" The boy answered curtly, looking at the window. Hiccup felt a small smile tugged in the corner of his lips. Maybe the other boy, Jack, wasn't so bad after all.

"N-nice to meet you…" Hiccup continued, hoping that Jack would continue to talk to him. They would have to ride this carriage for _six hours_ and this silence was so suffocating.

* * *

"N-nice to meet you…" Hiccup stuttered nervously and Jack rolled his eyes. Did he look that scary? Suddenly remembering the promise he had made with his mother Toothania that morning to make more friends, Jack looked at the boy and asked with a playful smirk, his bad mood began to dismiss itself.

"Am I that scary to you? You look nervous…" Hiccup's eyes widened and Jack tried to hold back his chuckle.

"N-no… not at all… D-do I look nervous to you? No, I'm not nervous or anything at all…" Hiccup replied quickly and Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, big boy… I can see that…" Jack snickered. He crossed his arms and let himself relax. The albino boy felt another snicker left his lips when the muggleborn, Hiccup narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Okayyyy…so maybe I'm a little bit nervous…" Hiccup replied slowly, refusing to look into Jack's eyes when the white haired boy laughed.

"It's going to be fine…Hogwarts is quite accepting of muggleborns since Slytherin left years ago…" Jack wiped away a tear from all the good laugh he had today while trying to explain things to Hiccup.

"Um…what's a muggleborn?" Hiccup asked innocently, ending Jack's laughter abruptly.

"Are you serious? You don't know what a muggleborn is?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning toward Hiccup. His face suddenly hardened.

"T-the last time I checked, my name's not Sirius…" Hiccup laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. It did nothing but making the mood become even more tensed.

"I'm not joking around, you know…who took you to Diagon Alley and left you with so little information?" A hard edge began to creep into Jack's voice as his eyes narrowed and he searched Hiccup's eyes hard for any traces of lies.

"…Um, I-it was a man named Filch…" Hiccup stuttered. Was it wrong in this magical world to not knowing something? He didn't mean to offend Jack. Hiccup eyed the long staff laying next to Jack warily like he was afraid the other boy would start beating him with it.

"It's alright…I'm not angry at you or anything…I'm just angry because the person who was supposed to provide you with information did a bloody poor job…" Jack reassured Hiccup, hesitantly, placed a cold hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Well, listen here 'cause I'm not repeating it again… Muggleborns are people who can do magic but have two muggle parents… Muggles are people who can't do magic, by the way…" Jack explained, trying to sound pompous to hide his 'caring' side.

"Oh, I see… thanks, Jack…" Hiccup smiled. He could sense Jack's good side though he did not want to make the other boy uncomfortable so he chose not to speak anything else. It was better if Jack thought he was doing a good job pretending.

"You're welcome…" Jack mumbled. Suddenly, he felt his face heated up. What was he doing? Talking to a complete stranger like he was talking to an old friend… But Hiccup really made him comfortable. Jack didn't have a lot of friends so he treasured the ones he had. Hiccup's honesty and somewhat _innocence_ were what attracted Jack. It reminded him of Jamie.

A short moment of silence…

"So you like the color Blue…" Hiccup commented, breaking the ice. The young Viking eyed the blue trunk underneath Jack's bench.

"Yeah… How do you know that?" Jack replied in surprise. He honestly didn't think Hiccup would figure that out. Did something give it away? Had he accidentally talked about his hobbies, likes and dislikes? He didn't think he had…

"Well, almost all of your things are blue, you know…" Hiccup said, gestured toward Jack's belongings, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I… see…" Jack said slowly, feeling stunned. Such small details, things that he hadn't even paid attention to… but Hiccup apparently did. What if someone else was as observant as the other boy? He didn't want to get too closed to anybody… he didn't feel comfortable doing that.

"So…err… was that man your… father?" Jack asked awkwardly. He was making a fool out of himself. Jack honestly didn't want to continue talking but… Hiccup tried so hard to break the ice… that must mean he should try something, too, right?

"…No, that's Gobber… a friend of my father…" Hiccup mumbled. He looked at his hands and continued in a much softer voice "…My father… he… well, he didn't exactly know about me going to Hogwarts…" The young Viking looked away, obviously wanted to avoid the topic.

"…Sorry…" Jack apologized. Both boys didn't say anything more after that, preferred to be left alone in their own worlds. Neither of them noticed when the carriage finally slowed down and landed on the ground.

It seemed the carriage would have another passenger.

* * *

"Merida! Merida, hurry up or you'll be late to school…" The woman scowled when she saw her daughter dragged the trunk to the carriage with snail crawling speed. Her brothers were running and laughing around her.

"Yes, Mother…" Merida grumbled hotly, wondering why she had to get herself into this mess. Why couldn't her mother just see that she didn't want to go to school? But no, Merida just had to become the perfect _pureblood_, and a lady, a princess and she had to live up to her mother's expectations. If there was one thing Merida hated, it was rules.

With an unladylike snot, Merida ruffed her brothers' heads and smiled "Take care of yourself, alright?" The boys grinned and ran toward their mother while Merida, still wearing a deep frown on her face, stopped in front of lady Elinor.

"Now, remember what I told you, Merida… Be a good student, study hard and of course, show everyone that you are a true lady of the ancient and most noble house of DunBroch, okay, dear?" Her mother lectured, making Merida mentally roll her eyes.

"Yes, yes…" Merida replied automatically and before she could even react, lady Elinor had given her daughter a quick hug. She quickly let go and wiped away a tear from her eyes "…I'm sorry, Merida… You grow up so fast… I can't believe I won't be able to see you until Christmas…"

"Mother…" Merida whispered softly. She might not like her mother's ideals and actions but the woman was still her mother and deep down inside, she loved her. Merida felt her throat constricted and she returned the hug. "I will write to you…" She promised.

"Good bye, Mother…" Merida let go of her mother and continued to pull her trunk with her to the carriage. She put on a cheerful face and said loudly to whoever was in the carriage "HELLO! I'M MERIDA DUNBROCH!"

Instead of warm greetings, Merida only met silence. Inside, there were two other boys. One of them had white hair and the other dark auburn. The auburn haired boy grinned nervously and waved a hand slowly "…Hey…"

Merida groaned. Great, she was stuck with two boring people.

* * *

Merida would die before even going to Hogwarts. She knew it… Not even ten minutes after sitting on the carriage, Merida was sure she would about to exchange anything to escape this silence. The boys hadn't said a word and while the brown haired boy seemed to be a friendly enough person, the other one couldn't be said the same.

Immediately after seeing the white haired boy, Merida found herself disliking him. It wasn't his attitudes or even his actions but it was because of the air around him. She had seen that kind of aura often enough to realize he was just another stuck up pureblood. His aura just screamed elegant, graceful and arrogant… He seriously had a stick the size of his staff stuck up his ass…

What made it worse was that he had been ignoring her, not even looked at her when she came inside. If there was one thing Merida hated, it was being ignored… and the white haired boy was doing a very good job making the red haired pureblood hate him. The poor brown haired boy, he must have had it _worse_. He had been sitting with that boy longer than she did.

Why had she agreed to go to Hogwarts again?

* * *

Jack could feel the girl's glare even if he didn't look at her. Loud, bumbling, unruly red hair, bratty attitude… it had to be the DunBroch girl. Jack promptly ignored her, making her glare hotly at him. Well, Jack didn't care either way… And if he made her hate him enough, she might leave him alone.

"Hey, you two…I give you my name… It's only fair you give me your names…" Jack gave the girl a quick glance, pursing his lips. Why should he give her his name? He didn't ask her to give him her name, right? She did it on her own…

"Hiccup… People call me Hiccup…" Hiccup offered, giving her a friendly. The DunBroch girl looked at Hiccup, wide eyes and she began to giggle. This only made Jack twitch slightly in anger. What was the problem with her? Did she have any manners at all?

"Who would name their son Hiccup? Your parents are strange…" The girl laughed. Hiccup just looked down, mumbling an answer. The girl cocked her head and asked curiously "Sorry but what did you say?"

"I _said_… it's traditional to call the runt of a litter a hiccup…" Hiccup gritted his teeth painfully, looking ashamed. Jack suddenly had the urge to bunch the girl in the face, female or not.

"Are you happy now, DunBroch? Leave us alone… we don't want to talk to you…" Jack growled, patting his hand on the empty space next to him. "Come and sit here if you don't feel comfortable, Hiccup…"

Hiccup gave him a strained smile and stood up, moving bristly to sit next to Jack. "Hey, for the record… I don't think you're a runt…" Jack whispered to Hiccup who just shook his head in defeat, a tired look on his young face.

"It's because you haven't seen other people in my village yet…" Hiccup replied sadly, his voice was barely above a whisper and Jack had to strain his ears to actually hear the words "…you will probably change your mind when you see them…"

Jack didn't say anything and chose to throw Merida another hard glare. Said girl just glared right back defiantly and huffed "What? I'm just curious… Tch…" '_What an arrogant bastard!_' Merida thought with another huff. And that boy, Hiccup was so_ weak_ it disgusted her. She hated every minute of this bloody ride.

When Hiccup moved to sit next to that white haired boy, Merida had seen the boy's eyes flash a victorious light. Of course, when it came to reading other people's emotions, Merida wasn't that good but even she couldn't have missed it, could she?

"What about you? Bringing a stick to Hogwarts? There are things that are called _wands_, you know…" Merida growled, pointing at the boy's staff. The white haired boy immediately became defensive, taking the staff into his hands and gripped it tightly.

"Well, there's a thing that's called _don't poke your nose into other people's business, _you know…" Jack sneered, trying to intimate his Uncle Pitch's infamous look. Apparently, the time he spent practicing the look didn't go to waste when the girl immediately recoiled and growled dangerously.

"Ye dobber, yoo're gonnae die when aam dain wi' ye." [Translation: You dick, you're going to die when I'm done with you] Too angry because of Jack's words, Merida unconsciously slipped back into her Scottish accent and stood up.

Jack didn't back down and also stood up to face Merida. "Oh, I'd like to see _ye_ try, DunBroch…" the white haired boy mocked Merida's accent with a smirk. "Ye white haired _freak_…" Both of them were ready to tear each other's throat out when Hiccup jumped up and yelled.

"Enough, the two of you… That's enough!" He stood between the two of them and raised his hands "Please stop arguing… We don't want to get expelled even before we get to Hogwarts, right?" Hiccup looked at Jack pleadingly, silently asked him to stop this madness.

Jack was breathing heavily, his face became pink from the anger he was no doubt feeling but he did what Hiccup had wordlessly asked and sat down, staring at the windows and appeared to be sulking… with dignity, of course.

Merida, for her part, just took this as a victory against the albino boy. She grinned widely and sat down. Tossing her hair back, Merida took out her bows and began to clean it. She would write to her brothers the first chance she got. Telling them all about how she had defeated a boy the first hour she was on the carriage.

After seeing that Merida and Jack wouldn't do anything more dramatic, Hiccup sat down with a soft _thump_. He put a hand on his new friend's knee, squeezing it. Jack stopped looking at the window to spare Hiccup a glance. _'Thank you…'_ Hiccup mouthed when he had made sure Merida wouldn't see it.

All of that happened in just the first forty five minutes when Merida stepped into the carriage.

* * *

"Honey… I know you're excited but we have gone through this before… You _don't_ need to bring with you your frying pan…" Rapunzel's mother reasoned her daughter while, at the same time, prying her fingers off the pan.

"No, mom… I want to… please, let me bring my pan with me… I will be all defenseless without it…" Rapunzel pouted cutely, her pet lizard-frog Pascal sat on her shoulders, looking as adorable as possible. Pascal was originally a frog but after an accident involving uncontrollable accidental magic and lots of paints, Pascal had gained the ability to change his skin color like a lizard.

Upon being assaulted by the puppy face of her daughter, the woman crumbled "Oh, honey… I'm…" Rapunzel's lips quivered. Just a little more push and she could bring her pan to school! The mother's eyes hardened and she steeled herself "…No means _no_, sweetie… I'm sorry but I can't allow you to bring it with you…"

The carriage arrived. It landed on the ground with a loud sound this time, making the woman and the girl jumped. Without waiting for her mother to react, Rapunzel ran into the carriage, taking the heavy trunk with her, the frying pan was still in her hand.

"Bye, mom…I'm going to school!" Rapunzel called out and jumped on the carriage, bouncing in excitement. Her blonde hair shone under the sunlight. She would study at a magical school! How fun was that?

"Remember to write, dear…" The woman called, racing toward the carriage to see her daughter one last time. Rapunzel laughed cheerfully and nodded her head. She had the feeling this would be an interesting year. "Yes, mom… I will…"

Rapunzel turned her head to look at the rest of the group. She grinned and put her pan down next to a _very familiar _red haired girl "Sooooo, who likes to play a game of Exploding Snap?" Sitting down next to the girl, Rapunzel waved her right hand wildly "I'm Rapunzel… Nice to meet you all…"

* * *

"Rapunzel! It has been _forever_ since the last time I saw you… How have you been, girl?" Merida exclaimed, hugging her childhood friend. Rapunzel blinked in surprise and then hugged her friend back. Rapunzel gave Merida a huge grin and answered, almost bouncing on her feet.

"I'm fine… Wow, I have never expected to be in the same carriage with you… How're your brothers doing?" Rapunzel sat down next to Merida, chatting excitingly. Merida smiled and answered patiently, well used to her friend's tactics by now.

"They're doing fine the last time I checked… And yeah, I have never thought I would be in the same carriage with you, either… It has been a year since we met, right? Time really does fly…" Merida patted Pascal's head and greeted the green frog "Nice to see you again, too…"

Rapunzel finally noticed that they were not alone. She gave the two other boys a big grin and turned to face Merida "Hey, Merida…why don't you introduce me to your new friends? They look cool!" The boys looked surprised and Merida sputtered.

"What? Friends? No, we are not-" Merida and Jack said at the same time, causing both Rapunzel and Hiccup to giggle. The Scottish girl and the white haired boy looked at each other, horrified.

"Hey, tell that girl that I'm not that girl's friend"

"Hey, tell Rapunzel that I'm not that bastard's friend"

They both said to Hiccup and then glared at each other "Will you _stop_ mimicking me, you copy cat?" Rapunzel and Hiccup were laughing heavily at this point now. This was so funny. Jack and Merida only gave them an angry glare.

Jack hissed into Hiccup's ears "Not helping here…" Hiccup only laughed harder and patted Jack's shoulder, giving the boy an apologetic look before sniggering again "Sorry… I can't help myself…You two are so much alike and at the same time, so very different…"

Rapunzel gave everyone another bright smile and clapped her hands together "…We will be great friends, I just know it! So, what's your name?" Jack groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Great! He should have accepted uncle Kangaroo's offer and sat on the same carriage with him. He would go crazy before he even arrived at Hogwarts.

And the first day hadn't even ended yet.

**End chapter 1**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Okay, so I want to explain something to all of you… All of this happened in 1100s… Therefore, the Hogwarts express hadn't been built yet… According to Wikipedia, the train was made between 1819 and 1849 and before that, transporting students from a place to Hogwarts had always been a big problem. They only had carriages and in order to help the students arrive faster, they used pegasi (that's the plural form of Pegasus…) And there were 4 students per carriage. Of course, remember this is all my theory so it may or may _not_ be true. The classes will be changed a little bit, too… you will see it in the next chapter.

And as for Hiccup and his family… yes, I know Gobber is _not_ Hiccup's father and only some sort of temporary guardian while Stoick went to take care of other businesses SO Stoick hadn't been informed that his son had gone to a magical school yet (and yeah, it's a part of the plot so I won't say anything more about it) And as for the reason why Gobber and Hiccup don't believe in dragons, well, dragons are like… legends, Viking legends… the ancestors of the Viking wrote in books and stories that they fought dragons and so, it became more of a fairy tales so of course Gobber and Hiccup were surprised to discover that dragons are indeed _real_…

Also, please don't forget, this is a very big AU so the situations has changed, creating changes in the characters' personalities. I will try to keep most of the characters' personalities but I make no promise because I'm not sure if I can keep it… I know I mess Jack's personality up but rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation about that. You will know in maybe… several chapters more? And if you guys read some names that are actually quite familiar in the Harry Potter verse (hint, Filch, hint) It's because I ran out of names and I have to add several more names in it in order to fill the spot… It probably won't be important characters, though so don't worry. Well, thank you to anyone who read and reviewed my story, you guys gave me inspiration to continue this. Also, thank you yarrayora and i-choose-archery for giving me the inspiration to do this. Also, one last thing, forgive me for the horrible Scottish translation… I tried my best…

Enough rambling, let's end this author note here… I will see you guys real soon…

**Next chapter: Sorting and first day at school**


	3. Sorting and meeting new people

**Author Note: **Hello everybody, this is Chiaki and I come back with another chapter. Sorry because this one took a little longer than I expected… but well, it's extra long. Also, please bear the horrible, horrible song that I myself wrote it. If you don't want to read the song, skip it but I warn you, the song _may_ contain spoilers *hint hint*. So, without further delay, let's get on with this.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own RoTG, Brave, Tangled, HTTYD and any other characters that I may borrow from other films. I don't like OCs that much.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorting and meeting new people**

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts' gate, the pegasi whinnied and Rapunzel poked her head out. "We're here… at Hogwarts… in _person_… How cool is that?" She said to the rest of the group, squealing girlishly.

"Yeah, and I just can't _wait_ to get out of this bloody carriage…" Jack muttered, shooting Merida a dark glare. Said girl just glared right back, baring her teeth challengingly. "Same here…" She growled. Hiccup coughed nervously, trying to catch their attention.

"…Um, guys... guys…" Hiccup waved his hands wildly before stopping abruptly, his face turned pale when both Jack and Merida turned back to look at him with evil eyes. He swore he could practically see the horns on their heads.

"This is none of your business…" They said in unison and continued to glare at each other. They would have continued glaring if not for Rapunzel's frying pan brought them back to reality. SLAM, Rapunzel hit both Jack's and Merida's heads making them turn to face her.

"What was that for?" Merida yelled, massaging her head. Rapunzel crossed her arms and snorted. Flipping her blonde hair, the girl replied carefully. "Well, if I didn't do that, you two would argue until tomorrow and we are kinda already late…"

Jack grumbled and walked away, not bothering to even say a goodbye. Even so, Hiccup saw it. He ran after Jack and caught up to him, gripping his sleeves "Hey, wait for me, bud…" Jack stopped and turned to look at Hiccup in surprise.

"Why are you here? Don't follow me, Hiccup… You won't have any friends if you go with me… Go back to those girls…" Jack hissed, pushing Hiccup away. Nothing good ever happened to those who wanted to befriend him. Hiccup was a good guy… Jack didn't want him to endure the hardship that would surely come with being a friend of Jack Frost, the ice prince.

"What? Why would I want to leave you? What kind of friend will I be if I leave you just after I meet two girls?" Hiccup exclaimed and gave Jack an awkward smile "…Err, so we _are_ buddies… friends, right?" Jack just stared at the young Viking, stubbornly refused to admit that the corners of his eyes were getting wet. He snorted and turned away, his own voice suddenly became strained.

"Whatever…Do what you want, Hiccup…" Jack mumbled. Hiccup's eyes brightened and he followed Jack. They followed the gatekeeper's directions and sat on a boat with two other strangers. Jack clutched his staff tightly, unused to have someone sat so closed to him. Hiccup eyed his friend but didn't say anything. The ride across Hogwarts' lake was relatively quiet, saved for a few gasp when the four people saw something beautiful.

* * *

The Sorting Hat sat silently on its stool, watching the first year students walked nervously inside. It eyed them lazily, smirking when it heard some of the students' comment. Students, especially first year, were so innocent, so naïve that it had fun eavesdropping them every single year.

"I heard we had to kill a dragon to be sorted!"

"What? No, my brother said we had to defeat a troll…"

"No-uh, we have to do magic in front of the professors…"

"You guys are all wrong… We have to put a hat on and let it sort us…"

Oh, it looked like there were some well-informed students this year. It should be interesting. The hat thought as it listened to the voice of Professor Bunnymund – the Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster explaining things to the first year. Some students sneered, obviously believed that they couldn't trust the judgment of a hat. Some looked horrified, others looked bored but mostly they all became interested in how it would sort them. Well, it supposed it could give them a show.

Opened its wide mouth, it began to sing, its melodic voice carried through the Great Hall, effectively silencing the students.

"_I have got so much to share_

_I swear I do_

_I may not have the beauty you seek_

_But I am wise_

_I used to live a good life_

_On the founder's head_

_There was friendship I've never witnessed_

_Till I saw them_

_How the school was founded, I know_

'_Cause I'm sitting there to see_

_I've got a story to tell you all_

_About how Hogwarts became a school_

_Uh-uh, hear the story_

_Uh-huh, be focused_

_There were no tighter bonds than those_

_And they were still broken_

_There were four special wizards_

_They met each other_

_They shared a dream, an ambition_

_They started Hogwarts_

_They made the foundation_

_Of Hogwarts' ground_

_Then they created their own houses_

_With their unique traits_

_How the red Gryffindor loved the brave_

_And the blue Ravenclaw praised the wise_

_The green Slytherin liked the cunning best_

_And the yellow Hufflepuff accepted all_

_Uh-uh that's history_

_Uh-huh, that's the truth_

_There is no other hat knows this_

'_Cause I am the only one_

_Now listen up, all of you_

_I have something to say_

_I read the signs, the prophecy_

_I saw a war_

_I saw deaths and sacrifices_

_And they would come true_

_But the future was not so bitter_

_For all of you_

_How the darkness lurked beneath the surface_

_How the heroes hided in the shadows_

_This is the time to test the bonds_

_Between the four big houses_

_Uh-huh, listen to me_

_Uh-huh, I won't repeat_

_There will be sorrow, joy and love,_

_Suspicions, jealousy and betrayals!_

_There will be hardship so be prepared _

_The future is in your hands…_

The Great Hall was silent when it stopped singing. Everyone looked at each other, a confused and lost look on their faces. It didn't care much about their reactions though… It had given its message and it would be up to them to figure out the true meaning of its hidden message. It waited patiently when the professor began to call out the name and one by one, the students came up to be sorted.

It did its job and sorted the students until it heard the name "DunBroch, Merida" The name did ring some bells. It had sorted the girl's father and mother before. The girl's father was definitely a Gryffindor while her mother was a Ravenclaw. The girl would certainly be an interesting combination. The girl walked confidently to the stool, waiting for the professor to put it on her head.

"_Hmm…"_ It mused, reading her personality and skimming her memory. Brave, reckless, impulsive and good at heart but she had a bully streak in her… Well, she would grow out of this phase fast enough, it supposed. _"You have a brave heart…"_ It talked in her head.

"_Yeah, I knew that already…"_ The girl thought back proudly, straightened her back slightly. The hat nodded. The girl was a proud creature. _"You should learn how to accept others' differences… You will become a better person… Remember, everyone has their good traits, you just have to find it…"_

The girl was confused, she titled her head and whispered "What do you mean by that?" But the hat didn't stop speaking, nor did it explain anything to her _"You will do great in-_"

"-GRYFFINDOR" The last word was shouted to the rest of the students. The Gryffindor table stood up, clapping enthusiastically. They had a new member and it looked like she would fit right in with them. The girl took off the hat, placed it on the stool and said to it, shaking her head "I still don't understand it…" It just smirked to the girl. She would understand its words soon enough but until then…

Its attention shifted when the next student's name was called. It sorted and sorted. There seemed to be a lot of interesting students this year. Perhaps it should ask the Headmaster to put it on his head so it could observe how the history would be changed by these young heroes. However, before it could ponder too long, another name was called. "Frost, Jack"

The Great Hall became silent. Everyone looked at each other to search for the person with the name. It chuckled. Humans were such curious and nosy creatures. Of course, it did hear the name Jack Frost before. Jack Frost was the heir of one of the most ancient and noble pureblood house. His father was the owner of the largest joke shop in England. However, rumors said that Jack Frost was only an adopted son. The man, Nicolas North had a different last name than Jack Frost. The hat had never sorted Nicolas North before. The man had gone to Durmstrang, along with his half-brother Pitch Black. But the had sorted the boy's mother though… Toothania was a true Hufflepuff.

"_Hello there, Mister Frost…"_ It said, causing the boy to flinch, tightened his grip around his staff. The hat didn't question why the boy chose to bring the staff with him but it didn't need to, not really…It could read the boy's memory perfectly as well as the boy's conflicting emotions. _"Stop reading my mind…"_ The boy hissed in his mind angrily but the hat didn't show any reactions that it had heard the boy.

"_I'm merely doing my job… Do not worry, I am bound by the magic of the founders that I will not reveal what I have seen and learnt…"_ It reassure the boy but the boy still didn't trust it. Suspicions rolled around the boy in waves. _"You will do well in Gryffindor… or even in Hufflepuff… You have a big heart…"_ The hat said, mostly to itself. _"However, your ambitions… and your dreams… They fit neither of those houses…"_

The boy gritted his teeth _"just sort me already… Sort me to where I can fulfill my dreams…"_ the hat pursed its lips _"Are you sure? If I sort you there, you won't get any friends… or rather, it will be a long way before you archive true friendship… You will also become colder… Do you want that? If you are in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, those girls Merida, Rapunzel and even your friend, yes I do know what he is to you, do not bother denying it, I see the truth in your heart, Hiccup… will have an easier time approaching you…" _ The hat could see the boy struggled to find his answer. Finally, his shoulder sagged and he said tiredly _"I don't come here to make friends… I come here to study… Sort me where I truly belong and to a place where I can fulfill my deepest desire…I don't need to hear your advices…_"

"_Very well, it is your choice… a last piece of advice for you though, open your heart… you will find that not all of them are bad… And so, your new house will be-_"

"-SLYTHERIN" It yelled. The Slytherin table started clapping politely when Jack Frost stood up, removing the hat with grace. "You are wrong… I don't need friends… I can do it on my own…" He whispered to it but it just closed its eyes, a gentle smile on its face. They all said the same thing. Before Jack Frost was sorted, it had sorted the others… it had sensed their potential, but they were just too stubborn. Just like Salazar Slytherin. The man had been a stubborn man. He had wanted to try it on but was too proud to say that out loud and had sneaked in to wear it. It had had the chance to read the man's personality.

And it was an understatement to say that the hat was confused. It was downright surprised when it saw the man's personality. And till this day, it would never understand why they said Slytherin and Gryffindor were two completely different people. They said Slytherin and Gryffindor was as different as fire and water, darkness and light… Even though all the hat had seen was two different sides of the same coin. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were exactly like each other.

When the clapping died down, the hat saw Jack sat down at near the end of the Slytherin table, next to a very _interesting _boy. The hat almost gave away a booming laugh. Out of everyone, the Frost boy had to sit next to _him_. Across the room, the hat could hear the DunBroch girl let out a vicious growl "I _knew_ it… He's in the Slytherin… What a slimy git!"

The hat mentally shrugged. It didn't sort people so that there wouldn't be argument like this. It sorted people according to their personalities. Fights between houses were not its problem… Well, let the children figure it out themselves. Or the professors… Whatever suited people best.

It continued to sort through two or three other names. These ones were easier to sort. Their personalities spoke all for them. How it wished everyone could be this clear, then it wouldn't have to be so conflicted. "Glockenblume, Rapunzel"

Before the hat could even look at the girl's personality, it was bombarded by rapid questions fired by the girl _"Wow, can you talk? What's your gender? Your song and voice are so beautiful, do you know that? Did you write the song yourself? Or is it a program? How do you sort me? Can you read minds? Wow, you can read minds, right? Right? And, a-and can you see the future? Can I be like my parents? And can Hiccup, Jack, Merida and me be friends?"_

The hat chuckled. The girl was obviously a Ravenclaw… albeit a very _excited_ one. Poor her housemates, the ravens always liked their silence. The hat answered the girl patiently as best as it could _"Well, apparently, I can talk… and I am neither male nor female… My voice sounds like a male because the voice I am using is the voice of my master – Gryffindor… Thank you for your compliments and yes, I wrote the song myself. It is not a program. I will look into your memory and personality in order to sort you and yes, that means I can read minds… though I am bound by magic that I can't reveal anything about a student's mind. I can only see glimpses of the future, not the actual events and I do not know… You have to decide that yourself… And yes, you all can be friends… You will need to put a lot of effort into doing that though…"_ The hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" Before the girl could shoot it with another wave of questions. It had answered enough.

The girl practically skipped to her house table, forgetting to put it down. The students laughed and only then did Rapunzel realized the sorting hat was still on her head. She apologized to it and ran up to put the hat back to its stool before running back to join her housemates, chatting cheerfully and making friends.

Another student, and then another. The Hat answered all the questions the students needed to know. This was going well… "Haddock, Horrendous" The hat eyed the nervous boy that was walking to it. The boy struggled with his breathing, fidgeting so much that the hat thought the boy would collapse. And the boy did. He tripped and landed face first on the ground, earning several mocking laughter from the Slytherin table and pity looks from the other houses. Jack Frost didn't react though. The boy's face was completely blank.

The Haddock boy finally made his way here and put on the hat, mentally chanted in his head. _"I messed up, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up, I-"_ The hat interrupted the boy _"You did not… calm yourself down so I can sort you…"_ The boy gave a startled cry and shouted in his mind _"A talking hat? Oh no, I'm out of my mind… I'm going crazy, they will send me back…and I won't be able to study magic and kill a dragon… my father will be disappointed in me…"_

"_Stop panicking… You're not going crazy. I can talk…"_ The hat said and finally, the boy seemed to calm down. _"Please don't send me back… I don't want to go back…but I have already embarrassed myself… everybody laughed at me…"_ The boy sniffed sadly. The hat said, trying to comfort the boy _"You won't be sent back unless you break an important rule and not everyone laughed at you… I can see it…"_

The boy didn't believe him thought _"You're lying… I saw everyone laughed when I tripped…"_ The hat corrected the boy _"I don't lie, Mister Haddock… And I saw at least ten people that didn't laugh at you… the professors didn't laugh at you, either…"_ The boy nodded miserably _"If you say so, what house will I be in?"_ The hat began to look into the boy's memory. The boy could be cunning if he wanted to, but he was too honest to be in Slytherin.

Brave? Well, the boy _was_ brave but he wasn't reckless, impulsive or brave in a Gryffindor way. The boy was intelligent but he wasn't book-smart and he didn't want to study for the sake of studying. However, what the hat saw in the boy was determination and a just, hard-working personality. The boy would do well in-

"_Do you think I can befriend Jack? I mean, he's so cold… what did he think about me, Hat? You talked to him, right?"_ The boy interrupted the hat's train of thought. _"Yes, I have talked to him but I am not permitted to talk about that experience… However, I can only say that if you are determined enough, you can make him smile… befriend with him…"_ The boy smiled and nodded _"I will do just that…"_ The hat nodded, pleased _"Good, the best place for you will be-"_

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The boy took off the hat and gave it a weak grin "Thank you, hat… I won't forget your words…" The hat didn't say anything though and watched the boy walked to the Hufflepuff table. Well, this year would definitely be eventful… And maybe the next seven years would be, too… The hat needed to see it all. The four of them would be the heroes of this era.

* * *

Merida was having a fun time talking to her housemates. They were such good people. _'Unlike somebody else'_ the red haired girl thought with a slight sneer as she remembered a certain white haired douchebag. The moment she sat down, her housemates had begun introducing themselves to her.

"Hello, babe…I'm Snotface… But you can call me Honey…" A muscular young boy said, winking at her "I'm a second year…"

"…'lo, there…I'm Ruffnut-"

"-and Tuffnut-"

"Nice to meet you…" A pair of twins introduced themselves; one finished the sentence for the other. Merida giggled. The Gryffindor were so friendly. They continued to introduce themselves until it was Rapunzel's turn. Merida raised a hand, signaled for the group of Gryffindor to quiet down for a sec.

"It's my friend…" Merida explained. It didn't take long for the girl to finish her sorting and Merida was disappointed that her friend didn't make it to Gryffindor. However, she supposed she should have seen that coming. The girl was practically a book-worm. Plus, she liked studying things.

The Hiccup boy was obviously a Hufflepuff. He was weak and he was… well, his entire body just screamed Hufflepuff so it was not much of a surprise when he was sorted into the house. Another girl was sorted, she came into the Gryffindor table, looking proud. Ah, a true lion.

The girl sat down next to Merida and grinned widely, punching the girl's arm and grasped a chicken wing, eating it with vigor "Hi, I'm Astrid… Astrid Hofferson… Nice to meet you…" Merida grinned and began filling her own plate. Maybe studying at Hogwarts was not such a bad idea after all

* * *

Jack made his way to the Slytherin table, his blue eyes narrowed when he heard the DunBroch girl yelled "I _knew_ it… He's in the Slytherin… What a slimy git!" Well, he would just show her what a slimy git he really was, right? Or would he? If he did what she expected, she would just say that all Slytherin were evil and that was so not his goal right now.

Distracted by his thoughts, Jack sat down in an empty spot next to another boy. As Jack began to absently fill his plate, Jack heard the boy yelled "Goddamnit! I can never get the nose right!" The white haired boy looked to his right and titled his head in curiosity. Sitting next to him was an older boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wasn't looking at Jack or even paying attention at all. The boy was pointing his wand at a picture, his face was a picture of concentration. He muttered the spell again. The nose of the character in the picture changed but…

"Why can't I get my nose right?" The boy groaned and seemed to give up. Sighing and muttering another string of curses, the older boy put his wand into his pocket. He finally noticed the look Jack was giving him. Tucking away the drawing, he turned to face Jack. "Who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm your new housemate…" Jack answered with a twitching eyebrow. Honestly, what was wrong with people? Didn't they know it was impolite to ask for other people's name without telling who they were first? At least that DunBroch and Glockenblume had the sense to tell him their names first… But what was wrong with him anyway? Why was he thinking about those girls? They weren't even that important to him.

"Well, hello new housemate… I'm Eugene Fitzherbert… but I prefer to be called Flynn Rider…" Fitzherbert introduced himself. Pointing at Jack, the older boy continued with a wide smile "I'm a third year student… So, new housemate… Since I have already introduced myself, it's only fair you would do the same… What's your name? And please don't give me that look, I give you my real name _and_ my nickname but I only ask for your name in return… It's a good trade, eh?"

Jack snorted. Well, the boy was a Slytherin alright… He supposed he could play along for now. "The name's Jack Frost, Fitzerbert…" Jack answered, taking a bite at his food and chewed slowly, enjoying the taste. Fitzerbert tensed and he suddenly gripped his spoon tighter.

"Listen here, Jackie boy… I appreciate the _friendliness_ between us but never _ever_ call me by my family name, alright? If you want to call me by my family name that much, call me Rider…" Jack's body also tensed up. The white haired boy unconsciously gripped the staff that was lying harmlessly by his side. They stared at each other for another minute, neither was willing to back down.

"Haha, that was funny… I don't think I can ever forget your face when it's like _I'm not going to go easy on you_… It's just a joke but seriously, just call me Eugene or Flynn… I'll feel more comfortable that way…" Fit-Flynn laughed out loud, patting Jack's pat repeatedly, knocking the air out of the boy's stomach.

"_Don't_ joke like that again…" Jack hissed, hitting the boy's head with his staff, earning a dignified yelp _'Hey, what was that for?'_ "What if I lost control of my magic, I could hurt everyone!" Jack whispered angrily, hitting Flynn's head again.

"I'm too awesome to be hurt like that…" Flynn grinned confidently and patted Jack's back again. Feeling like his personal space was being invaded, Jack swatted Flynn's hand away with his staff, growling softly. "Haha, how the hell can you go to Slytherin? You are as good as a Puff…" Flynn grinned, pointing at his own heart and said mockingly "And I'm pretty sure you have the heart of a Lion, too… deep down inside…"

"Well yeah, and this _lion _heart is going to tear your throat out if you don't stop speaking this instant!" Jack snapped back darkly, cracking his knuckles. Flynn, unfazed by Jack's threat, just laughed out loud again "Okay, okay, no need to become snappish…" He grinned and called out to the other Slytherin members. "Hey, guys, look what I just made… a friend! With Jack Frost!"

"I'm _not_ your friend! And stop shouting, Hiccup is preparing to be sorted!" Jack hissed and looked at the sorting line. Hiccup was walking slowly to the stool, his whole body was shaking so hard Jack was afraid he would collapse.

Flynn nudged Jack and whispered mischievously "Aw… somebody is having a crush on a certain boy…" Jack glared at the older boy coldly "I am not… He's just someone I met on the carriage… that's all…" The white haired boy's eyes widened when he saw Hiccup lost his balance and fell. He wanted to stand up and help the other boy but a part of him, the colder and more rational part, held him back. And so, Jack just stared blankly at Hiccup, not helping him but not laughing at him either.

"They all said the same thing… But _I_ know better… I can see it in your eyes, you're failing head over heels for that boy…" Flynn continued to tease. He flinched slightly when he felt his pumpkin juice got frozen, a thin layer of ice was on the soup he was eating. The air around Jack became colder and the temperature lowered significantly.

"Shut._up_" Jack emphasized his words "…before I make you" Flynn shivered. He could practically see his breaths. "A-alright… sorry…" Flynn apologized and just like that, the air became warmer. Jack's face still contained that odd blankness though. The rest of dinner passed quietly, neither of them spoke another word.

* * *

"… that hat speaks! It speaks to me… Oh my god, do you think I can buy a talking hat? Or can I make one? I wonder if it will tell me how to make a talking hat if I ask nicely…And and I can't believe it! Do you know the hat can see the future… Well, not the future but glimpses! How cool is that!?" Rapunzel said rapidly to her new housemates. They all looked at her with curious eyes, mouths wide opened with surprise.

"Glockenblume… we have a very _strict_ rule here at Ravenclaw table…" An older student spoke, slowly filling his plate. "…never ever speak at the Ravenclaw table during breakfast, lunch _or_ dinner…" He chewed his food and the other first years looked at him curiously. Rapunzel was also one of them.

"Why? I don't understand…" Rapunzel asked, feeling hurt. She felt the corners of her eyes got wet and she hastily looked down at her plate so people wouldn't see her tears. Another student answered for her, the girl put down her fork and shrugged. "It's pretty simple, really… If you start talking… or thinking, you won't be able to eat… We Ravenclaw are all the same…"

"I…see" Rapunzel replied slowly and began eating. She didn't pay attention much to the sorting until she felt her side was nudged. She looked up to see a huge chubby boy. His face was friendly and he was looking at her, a shy smile on his face.

"Hi…I'm F-Fishlegs… N-nice to meet you…" He said shyly, his index fingers poked together nervously. Rapunzel smiled brightly and nodded, putting down her spoon to shake hands with him. "Nice to meet you, too! I'm Rapunzel…"

"We have a system to force feed people, you know…" Another student warned.

"Sorry" Both Rapunzel and Fishlegs said, began eating again. Rapunzel secretly smiled. Studying at Hogwarts was so fun… Now, if only she managed to befriend Jack and Hiccup…

* * *

Hiccup shakily sat down next to some older Hufflepuff students. Seeing so much food in such a nervous state, the young Viking felt like puking his gut out. Covering his mouth, he pushed away the plate and hugged his stomach. "Are you alright?" A student asked, concerned. Hiccup nodded, giving the girl a strained smile.

"Yeah… I think I'm alright… I have a nervous stomach… that's all…" Hiccup replied, covering his mouth again. He felt someone patting his shoulder in a clumsy attempt to comfort the young Viking and he smiled in gratitude. "I'm fine, really… I just need a moment…"

"Alright, if you say so… By the way, I'm MacGuffin…N-nice to meet you…" The large plum boy said with a smile on his face. Hiccup shook hands with the boy, also introducing himself "Hi, people often call me Hiccup…" The Viking shot the Slytherin table a quick glance, noticing that Jack was talking to another student… probably a new friend.

"What's wrong?..." MacGuffin asked, a concerned look on his face. Hiccup shrugged and replied softly "Nothing… I have a friend in Slytherin… that's all…" All eyes were on him now. Hiccup fidgeted nervously and looked down "…what?" He asked, feeling slightly annoyed. What was it with the curious and concerned looks?

"Um…Hiccup, I know having a friend is nice and all but… don't befriend with him anymore…" MacGuffin whispered, scared for his new housemate. Hiccup looked at the teen in confusion. "Why can't I? I don't understand…"

"W-well, the Slytherin… they are all very mean… they may hurt you… we don't want you to get hurt, you know…" MacGuffin answered hesitantly. The big boy drank his pumpkin juice and chewed his bottom lip. Finally, he turned his head to face Hiccup "…Who's your friend anyway?"

"Jack Frost…" Hiccup answered, began to put a small sausage on his plate. He paused when he heard several gasps from his housemates. "What's wrong with him? I mean, yeah, I know he's a little bit cold and all that but… He's not that bad, honestly…" Hiccup tried to explain.

"No… you don't understand, Hiccup… you have to stop being friend with him…" MacGuffin said, his face paled when he remembered where he had heard the name. "His Uncle…Pitch Black is a blood purist…" Upon seeing Hiccup's confused face, MacGuffin rushed to explain the term to him. He _really_ didn't want to see his housemate being hurt and befriending Fost would only hurt him in the end.

"Blood purists are people who hate Muggleborn and are usually from pureblood family. Pureblood is a term to describe people come from a family line that produces only people who can do magic. Blood purists are horrible people, they hate muggleborn and any witches or wizards that associate with muggle or muggleborn. They call those witches and wizards blood traitors… and do you know what's worse? Pitch Black – Frost's _Uncle_, likes the old ways of doing things…"

Hiccup's face became paler and paler with each sentence and by the end of the explanation, the young Viking's shoulder sagged bonelessly and he mumbled in disbelief "…No, it… it couldn't be…" Then, his face hardened and a determination look appeared on his face. "…But that's Jack's uncle… not Jack himself… Jack is better than that…"

The doubtful looks that Hiccup was receiving did not make things any better at all. The rest of the feast passed quietly and uneventfully. Hiccup vaguely remembered he had clapped hands when the headmaster stood up and announced several rules. Other than that, Hiccup didn't remember much at all.

* * *

"First year students, follow me in a line…" An older student stood up and Merida wiped her mouth with a napkin. "What's going on?" She asked Snotface. The older boy grinned and answered "…Well, the prefect is going to lead us to the common room… Come on… it's going to be fun!" Merida grinned and stood up. "If you say so…"

The walk to the common room was noisy. Merida was talking to her new friend Astrid and the other students were also talking. Not many of them listened to the Prefect's words. Merida raised an eyebrow, nodding when the Prefect provided them with the password 'Lionheart' and then stormed off in anger when none of the students paid any attention to her. Merida and Astrid stopped speaking when the common room suddenly became quiet. The girls looked up.

"Silent!" The Deputy Headmaster growled, stepping into the common room. He stood tall and proud, crossing his arms over his chest "…You can call me Professor Bunnymund… I am the Deputy Headmaster as well as the Gryffindor Head of House. From now on, you have to listen to me. I am going to lay a very few _basic_ rules that I expect everyone here to obey it… No exception, is that clear?" He snarled the last few words, making a few first years nodded fearfully. "Good…" Professor Bunnymund relaxed and continued speaking in a much calmer and kinder tone.

"The first rule is very simple… _I_ do _not_ play favorites… No matter if you're a first year or a seventh year… if you break a rule, you _will_ be punished. No exception.

Second rule, I do _not_ tolerate or appreciate fights between different houses. Of course, you are allowed to defense yourself and others _if_ they hurt us but you do _not_ start a fight. If I hear any of you starting a fight for no reason, I am going to write to your parents and guardians to discuss it.

Third rule, do not perform any reckless stunts that are out of your reach. You are Gryffindor… God helps me when I'm saying this but I know I cannot stop you from doing impulsive things but do not _ever_ fight a troll or do something like that… You are not properly equipped for those kinds of activities.

Fourth role, study hard… Adventures aside, I want all of you to have _at the very least_ acceptable marks. If I discover that any of you slack off because of these _adventures_, I'm going to ban you from having any of those and believe me, I have my way.

Fifth rule, this one is for older students, do not perform any intimating actions in the common room… I do not want you to corrupt the younger students and for god's sake, do not have sex!

I will have the prefect explained the marking system as well as hung the rules on the wall. Remember, your actions will lead to different consequences. Think before you do…"

The common room was silent when Professor Bunnymund left. The students looked at each other and shivered. They had one hell of a stern teacher. They hoped the other houses would be like them. The prefect stepped up and cleared her throat, began explaining the marking system and the Gryffindor common room became noisy once again.

* * *

"Basilisk" The Slytherin prefect mumbled, watching the door opened. He stepped aside, allowing the students to come in. The first years, even Jack, looked in awe as they saw the common room. "Good evening, my lovely children…" A voice whispered behind them and Jack flinched, his staff was hold in a defensive position.

"No need to get defensive, my dear… I am your new Head of House, Professor Gothel…Welcome to Slytherin…" A woman stepped out of the shadow and approached Jack whose body had become rigid with fear. The woman reached out to pat Jack's head, her hand was even colder than his. "Relax, child… I mean no harm…" She said and Jack cautiously lowered his staff.

"Isn't that better? I know best…" The woman smiled, her curly black hair shone briefly under the dimly lit common room. She clapped her hands to draw attention. "Hello, children… Let's talk a little bit, shall we? Now, come over here and sit with me in a circle…" Professor Gothel moved to sit down on a comfortable black sofa, dragging Jack with her.

"Now, let me tell you several house rules and then we can go to bed, alright? You have your first classes tomorrow and I don't want you to be late…" Professor Gothel smiled sweetly, running a hand down Jack's back. The boy shivered but didn't push the woman away. According to Flynn, every Slytherin student loved her and he didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"We Slytherin are a big, happy family… And I am your mother and so, Call me Mother when we are not in public… I know and want the best for you… The other houses, well, they are not very kind to us. Therefore, we have to become one to be strong and fight all of them. No one helps the Slytherin. We help ourselves. Now, these are some rules I'd like you all to know and obey.

We are one. We are a family. I know family members fight each other sometimes but never _ever_ show our weaknesses in front of the others. When we stand in front of the other three houses, unite as one…

The next rule is… don't do what the Gryffindor do. We are Slytherin. We are sneaky and ambitious. We strike in the shadow and not in a fair duel. We break rules in a subtle way. Do not let me hear any of you get into troubles by breaking rules… I will be _very _displeased.

If you have something to ask, don't be hesitant to do it… If you have homework you don't know how to do, ask me or one of the older students. We will help you as much as we can. I want you to work hard and create your own study group, alright?

I will be in the common room, waiting for you to talk about your problems if you want to share them with me, every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evening. Of course, my office is always opened for any of you if you wish to talk to me.

I am a poison master. Thus, if you have nightmares, come and talk to me, I will provide you with Dreamless Poisons and help you get better. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Pro-M-Mother… I have a question…" A shy first year girl said and then she cowered when she saw Professor Gothel's look. She hastily corrected her title for the professor and when the woman nodded, the girl grew bolder.

"W-will we be able to extract revenge if the other houses h-hurt us?" Jack's eyes narrowed and he stood straighter when he heard the girl's question. Across the room, several older students took a sharp breath.

"Extract revenge?" Professor Gothel repeated slowly and the girl looked down fearfully. "…I will even help you with it…" She replied cheerfully and reached out to touch the girl's head. The first year girl brightened and she smiled happily. "…Thank you…"

"You're welcome, my dear…Now, let's get you all to bed, alright… You have classes tomorrow…" The woman stood up and clapped her hands to dismiss the students. Jack scrambled away, wanting to get as far from the woman as humanly possible.

"Yes, Mother…" The Slytherin students said in unison.

* * *

"So we have to answer a riddle to get to the common room?" Fishlegs asked meekly as the prefect explained to them how to get into the common room. Rapunzel nodded and clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"Um… do we have house rules?" Another student asked and the prefects nodded. "Good question… though the answer is a little obvious. Yes, we do, in fact, have house rules… These are the copies our house rules. Each of you take one of these…" One of the prefects said and took out several similar thick books. The books seemed to have more than two hundred pages…each.

"Wow…" Rapunzel whispered and took two books : one for her and the other for Fishlegs. "Here you are…" The blonde haired girl said and handed the book over to Fishlegs who took it with wide eyes. She opened the first page and chewed her lips when she saw how small the words were.

"Are we supposed to read all of this?" A boy asked and the prefect raised an eyebrow. "You're a Ravenclaw, deal with it and quit whining. Honestly, you're as bad as a first year Gryffindor…" He grumbled, shutting the book that he was reading. "Listen here because I won't say it a second time… You firstie have to read the book. If you don't read it, when you break a rule, don't come running to us because we will _not_ help you with your problems. End of story."

"O-okay…" The first year boy stammered. Rapunzel raised her hand and squealed "Would you mind introducing yourselves to us?" The prefects looked at each other and finally, the boy sighed and nodded his head. "Fine… I am Shang… and the girl standing next to me is Mulan… Now, all of you, get to bed… I will answer any questions you might have tomorrow. Now, off you go…"

Mulan giggled and continued "…Sorry… Shang gets a little grumpy when he's sleepy… Don't worry, I will answer your questions tomorrow, okay? You all should rest. Tomorrow will be a tiring day…" Rapunzel nodded along with Fishlegs and the other first year. She bid her good bye to her new friend, her books were still being clutched tightly in her hands.

* * *

Hiccup sat on his new bed and looked at his housemates. His night so far hadn't been that special. The Hufflepuff was a surprisingly quiet house. But his housemates were very good and they treated each other well. Hiccup remembered that he had been separated from MacGuffin shortly after he came into the common room and he had been scared.

Luckily for him, Hiccup had met the prefect of the Hufflepuff house. His name was Alfredo Linguini and he was very kind. He had showed Hiccup the way to the bedroom and even explained some of the house rules for him. However, Hiccup remembered with a frown, Alfredo also warned him to stay away from the Slytherin.

Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… they were names, right? Names for houses. They didn't mean anything. They didn't define whether a person would be a bully or not. Hiccup clenched his hands to fists. Tomorrow, Hiccup vowed, tomorrow if he had a period with the Slytherin, Hiccup would show everybody that a Hufflepuff could be friend with a Slytherin, too.

* * *

**Author Note:** And that's the end of the second chapter. Sorry for not writing the first day at school but I think this chapter has enough information and if I try to write too much in a chapter, it won't be as good anymore. Thank you for reviewing the story and well, you guys really inspire me. Here's the answer to some questions you may have in mind.

Well, PaigeySama asked why Jamie appeared in 1100s… well, the answer is… I don't know. This is an AU, meaning all characters from different timeline and different movies can come into a story, creating a storyline. If any of you have the same question, just answer like this "The universe makes it that way…" And it should satisfy your need for answers.

And wow, I cannot believe my story receives so much attention. Thank you everyone. And well, if my story goes a little slow, don't be hesitant and tell me about it. I want to write it in a slow pace 'cause I want you all to experience what the characters feel. This chapter mainly focuses on Jack's and Hiccup's perspectives. The next one will focus more on Rapunzel's and Merida's. I feel like I rush at the end of the chapter but I want to post this so bad and I want to know your reactions when you find out Gothel is Slytherin's head of house.

Also, the reason I write the Sorting Hat's perspective is because I want to show all of you how the sorting goes. If you find it uncomfortable, please tell me so. I predict there will be at least one more chapter written in the Hat's perspective. So… read and review, please? It gives me inspiration to continue this.

**Next chapter: First day at school**


End file.
